


Miraculous Identity Shenanigans: Valentine's Day Style

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Food, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Feed Adrien Agreste, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Tomorrow was the day! The day she was going to confess to Adrien!Valentine’s Day!Marinette was prepared. She'd made a mini-cake for Adrien with the bold words, "date me?" piped on the surface. She was going to give him his cake along with a signed love confession at school tomorrow, and let him take it from there.Oh, and she'd give Chat Noir his mug tonight.Nothing could possibly go wrong...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 44
Kudos: 200





	Miraculous Identity Shenanigans: Valentine's Day Style

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day!

“There, Tikki! What do you think?” The time was 8pm on February 13th, and Marinette stood in the bakery’s kitchen, piping the last dot of the question mark out of frosting on Adrien’s mini-cake.

Now the cake read, “date me?” 

Tomorrow was the day! The day she was going to confess to Adrien! 

Valentine’s Day! 

Marinette was prepared. She’d already planned out gifts for everyone in the class. Chocolate for Alya. Socks for Nino. Nothing for Chloe.

And a homemade mug for Chat Noir; Marinette couldn’t forget her best friend and partner.

But as usual, Adrien’s gift was special. 

“It looks great, Marinette!” Tikki’s cheerful burble floated up into Marinette’s ears from the kwami on the girl’s shoulder. “He’ll love it!”

“You think so?”

“I know so!”

Marinette beamed at Tikki and set the piping bag down on the counter. “Okay, now to pack it up.”

She carefully set the cake--along with a signed note confessing her love--into a box set aside for the purpose. She used the same heart-festooned wrapping paper and red ribbons for all the gifts; wrapping them with individual paper would be impractical, she thought.

“Good job, Marienette!” Tikki nuzzled her chosen’s cheek. “Now you’re all ready!”

“Yes!” Marinette pumped her fist. “This’ll go off without a hitch!”

Tikki smiled. “It’s time for patrol! Now you can give your gift to Chat Noir!” 

Marinette nodded eagerly. “Definitely! Tikki, spots on!”

Marinette let the transformation light wash over her, and then scooped all of the gifts she’d made into her yo-yo. She didn’t want to leave them out on the counter, and given that she was already transformed, she couldn’t carry them upstairs lest she get caught in her own house by her parents.

“I’ll… clean up the kitchen when I get back,” Ladybug said to herself, ducking. “Sorry, Maman and Papa.”

After peeking out the front door to make sure no one was watching, Ladybug dove out the front. She swung towards the Eiffel Tower, their patrol spot for the week, and thoroughly enjoyed the ride over, her hair windswept and tangled by the time she’d arrived. 

Ladybug only had a few minutes to redo her pigtails before Chat showed up, roses and heart-shaped balloon in tow. “Evening, my Lady!”

“Chat.” Ladybug gave him a flat look. “What on earth--”

“Hear me out,” Chat said, holding out the hand the balloon was tied to. “I know you don’t want to celebrate Valentine’s day with me, but--”

“Actually, I got you something.” Ladybug tucked her hair behind her ear. Chat lit up like a kid on Christmas, but deflated after her next words. “But can we wait until after patrol to exchange gifts?”

“Sure, Bug.” Chat set the roses down against the Tower’s girders and cut the balloon from around his wrist with a single claw. He tied the balloon to the metal pole above the roses and gave Ladybug a thumbs up. “Hopefully the city’s quiet tonight!”

The city was not quiet. Chat and Ladybug stopped two robberies, arbitrated a traffic dispute, and fought an akuma. By the time they’d returned to the tower, the time was approaching 2am, and Ladybug felt sand weighing down her eyelids. 

Landing with a thud on the Tower’s second level maintenance platform, she pulled Chat’s gift out of her yo-yo. She handed it to him, already stooping to retrieve the flowers. “Here, take this so we can go home.”

Chat wilted, his ears flattening against his head. “You’re not going to stay to watch me open it?”

Ladybug shook her head. “It’s late, Chat. We both have school tomorrow and need to get some sleep.”

Crossing to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, which made him grin back. “Thanks for the roses, Kitty. Take care.”

Chat cupped her cheek and brushed his lips against her forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

As she dove off the tower and swung away with the roses and balloon, she heard Chat’s echoing laughter behind her.

 _Finally_ , Marinette thought as she collapsed into bed. _Precious sleep._

***

His Lady got him a gift! His Lady got him a gift! 

Chat was over the moon. He figured it would be something silly, like a mug or something, but he’d embrace wholeheartedly whatever she wanted to give him. Just the fact that she’d spared him a thought on Valentine’s Day was enough to shoot him up to cloud nine.

Standing on the top of the Tower’s second level maintenance platform, Chat shredded the wrapping paper, scattering it everywhere and revealing a box. That… wasn’t what he wanted to do. He’d wanted to preserve the paper as something precious, to honor the gift she’d gotten him, but his cat instincts took over and he’d gone and messed that up.

Chat vowed he’d be more careful with Ladybug’s gift, whatever it was. 

_Feels like a mug,_ Chat thought, a bit ruefully. He popped open the box.

And what he saw shot him up to cloud _ten_.

It was a cake. A mini-cake with frosted words of destiny: “date me?”

Chat bounced in place, careful not to drop his prize. “Oh, my gosh! Yes! Yes, I’ll date you, Ladybug!”

He tore into the box, looking for a note, and found one on heart-encrusted stationary. 

_Dear Adrien,_ the note read, sending sparks of alarm into Chat’s brain.

 _She knows who I am?_ he thought, his breath caught in his throat. He continued reading, desperate to see if she’d signed the message clearly meant just for him.

_I’ve admired your kindness since the second day I’ve known you. You’ve been my friend for a long time now, and I can’t hold it in anymore._

Chat’s brows shot into his hairline. “We’re friends? We know each other outside of the masks?”

 _I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a very, very long time._ Chat’s heart slammed in his palate as he read. _I… I love you._

Chat gasped. “W-What? She loves me?”

Chat was rapidly approaching cloud eleven. Being up in the upper atmosphere, he could barely breathe. 

_If you’re willing to accept my gift, please let me know. If not, I guess you’ll need to let me know that, too. But I hope you’ll accept it._

“Of course I do!” Chat marveled at the fact that she thought he could ever reject her.

 _I’ll be waiting,_ the note read.

There was a signature at the bottom. Chat could choose to look, and see who his Lady was. He hesitated, only because Ladybug had been so adamant about not revealing her identity before. 

But surely, since she’d given him the gift and signed the note, she wanted him to know, right?

Chat’s eyes fell on the words that sealed his fate: _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Chat sat down heavily, his butt slamming into the maintenance platform. The love of his life was one of his best friends? Ladybug was Marinette? Marinette was Ladybug! 

Chat couldn’t believe his luck. Now he had work to do. He had to make her a gift that was just as special.

But first, to eat the cake.

He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and nearly groaned aloud as the flavor of the chocolate frosting bathed his tongue in sweetness. The cake itself was moist and delicious, a subtle dark chocolate with a slightly bitter taste. Was that… coffee? 

_Mmm,_ Chat thought, chewing and swallowing. _She really knows me and how much I love mocha lattes._

Chat cleaned up the paper and the box, tucking the note inside his pocket. He’d treasure that love confession forever. 

***

When Adrien arrived at school on Valentine’s Day, he was still on cloud eleven. He’d stayed up all night baking a mini-cake for his Lady: a vanilla cake with strawberry frosting topped with a chocolate sign saying, “I accept.” He’d found the sign at a 24-hour grocery outlet after looking up places to buy cake ingredients on his baton, and was ecstatic to see Marinette’s reaction to his gift.

By the time she crept in the doorway to class, already flushed a beautiful dusky rose color, Adrien was vibrating in his seat. His hands were trembling and his breath came soft and fast. His Lady had arrived! 

“Hi, Marinette!” Adrien leapt out of his seat, gift in hand. He took her fingers and laid a kiss across the backs of her knuckles, causing a mortified squeak from her. “We have a few minutes before class, so I want to give you my Valentine’s gift!”

“I-I gift a have for Adrien you, too,” Marinette stammered, gently extricating her hand from his loose grip. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a gift about the same size as his mini-cake wrapped in the same paper. “Go you here!”

He took the gift and shredded the paper. Inside was a box containing a mug with a message written in oil-based sharpie: “You Have Cat to be Kitten Me!”

“Oh,” Adrien said, blinking at the mug. Marinette’s face drained of color. “That’s cute! But here’s _my_ gift for you.”

Setting the mug aside, Adrien shyly offered her his own cake. She took the box with shaking fingers, opening the wrapping paper as carefully as he expected her to do all things. 

When she opened the box, her eyes bugged out of her skull and she scraped her lower lip with her teeth. “Uh, uh, uh…” Her chest heaved and shuddered with her breaths. “What? _What?_ ”

Adrien was starting to worry. “Are you all right, my Lady?” he whispered, looping an arm around her shoulders to make sure she was stable on her feet. As she glanced up at him, she looked like she’d seen a ghost. 

Adrien gently patted her cheek. That startled her enough to peer at him with narrowed eyes. “Kitty?” She furrowed her brow and set the cake aside on his desk. “Is it you?”

“Of course it’s me.” Adrien blinked at her. “Who were you expecting?”

A peal of hysterical laughter escaped Marinette lips. She slapped her forehead. “Oh, my gosh! All this time, I rejected you for… you!”

This was not the reaction Adrien had expected. Grasping her elbow, he steered her into the empty hallway to avoid the eyes of the other students. “Marinette?”

She swung her head over to him, giving him a pained grimace. “I gave you the wrong gift, Adrien.”

Adrien’s stomach bottomed out. Overcome with lightheadedness, he leaned against the wall. “The wrong gift?”

“The cake was for Adrien.” Marinette held her head, peeking up at him through her fingers. “The _mug_ was for Chat.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” An uncontrollable giggle erupted from Adrien’s chest. “Oh, my gosh. So you didn’t mean to reveal yourself after all?”

Marinette shook her head. She began to pant, and Adrien patted her shoulder sympathetically. “Adrien!” She took his shoulders in her hands and shook him. “What do we do?”

Adrien swallowed hard. “Do you still want to date me?”

That brought Marinette up short. “I…” She drew a deep breath through her nose. “I wanted to date Adrien. But… since you’re Chat, too, I…”

He knew what she was about to say. That because he was Chat, she didn’t want to date him at all. He lowered his head.

“I want to date you even more now.”

Adrien glanced up, inhaling sharply. “Really?”

Marinette cupped his cheeks in her hands. “Yes, definitely.”

As Adrien kissed his Lady--his Marinette--he could only wonder at his stroke of luck. Marinette’s bad luck was his good luck, which wasn’t how things normally worked between them. 

But Adrien wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had his Lady, and his Lady had him, and all was right in the world.

Marinette spoke against his lips, and he felt her smile match his own. “We’re going to be late for class.”

Adrien chuckled. “I don’t mind being late if it means we get to continue kissing.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling back to give him a hooded look that jump started his heart. “Me neither.”

 _I’m kissing the love of my life on Valentine’s Day,_ Adrien thought, diving in for another kiss. _Who knew?_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
